One of the Boys
by doveofdreams
Summary: Roxanne Weasley was always one of the boys. But what if she like one of them, and what if, she decided to just see, see if he could notice her. Songfic based on Katy Perry's song "One of the Boys" Roxi/OC


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its greatness belong to J.K. Rowling and "One of the Boys" (the song) belongs to Katy Perry.

One of the Boys

Roxanne Weasley was the daughter of the famous joker George Weasley and the little sister of the imfamous Fred Weasley. Her mother was a great Quidditich player, but so was everyone else in her family.

But today was her day. Her moment, her chance to shine. Today she would make the Gryffindor team as a chaser. She just knew it. She didn't know how, but she did.

The current team inspected the newbies in front of them. David Wood, a 5th year and one of the beaters, joked, "Look at that one, she's so scrawny! There's no way she can even throw the quaffle." Roxi blushed. David was a year older and she most certainly had a crush.

Roxi went throw her trials like she was born flying, which wasn't far from the truth seeing as her mother had been helping her older brother Fred onto his broom at the time her water broke.

After she had been awarded the spot on the team, Fred clapped her on the back and said, "Great job sis!" Everyone seemed to congratulate her, except for David. Because David Wood didn't see her as anything other than a little girl.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A year later......

160-20 Gryffindor. 2 more goals. 2 more goals. Roxi chanted in her head. 2 more goals and we win the cup!

David whizzed past her, smacking a bludger toward the Slytherin seeker. But Malfoy evaded it with grace. Roxi giggled as she flew forward. It was so strange, a boy, a Slytherin boy no less, doing something with grace... Zabini had turned her head to look in to opposite direction at the exact wrong moment. Roxi sneaked up to her and grabbed the quaffle and sped toward the Slytherin goals.

"And Weasley with the quaffle. She's nearing the goals. And....." Parker McLeod suddenly stopped his eyes on the opposite side of the field as Roxi. "But wait, I think Malfoy's seen the snitch." Parker yelled. "And look Potter is flying after him. And now it's a race to see who--"

"10 to Gryffindor!" Professor Longbottom shouted into the megaphone. Roxi had realized she need to act and she needed to act fast.

Slytherin's keeper had thrown the quaffle, but Grace Degashe intercepted it and threw it back to Roxi who was closet to the goals.

"And Malfoy and Potter are closing in..." Parker shouted.

Longbottom yelled in the background, "And so is Weasley."

Roxi took aim and threw with all her might.

"And she's done it!" Longbottom screamed.

Just as Parker yelled, "And Mal—Potter's got it! That's got to top even the swallow catch by Potter's father. James stole the snitch from right underneath Malfoy's nose!"

Roxi yelled in triumph, they had done it! They had won. The Quidditich Cup was theirs!

She landed and was hugged by all of the team. But David's hug was different. Not because of how he hugged her, but because of how she felt. She squirmed under his touch. But David didn't seem to notice.

Later at the party, Roxi sat with the boys, playing Truth or Dare. Though, it was more of Dare or Dare seeing as none of the boys chose truth. Roxi had faced Rosie with a spider, belched the alphabet, sung loudly while doing air guitar and had punched the lights out of a seventh year who had hit on Rosie. Roxi was getting tired, but she wanted to watch what David did one last time before bed.

David took a sip of his butterbeer, and sighed, "I'll take truth this time." Fred and James gave him raised eyebrows, but he just shrugged.

"Alrightie, what can we ask you, what can we ask..." James said.

"Ooooo, I know," said Lily, rushing up from her place in front of the fire to whisper in her brother's ear.

James grinned, "Perfect Lils!" He turned to David, "What do you really think of little ol' Roxi?"

David's face contorted in confusion, "She's like a little sister, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Roxi could feel her face fall. She quickly, and quietly, ran from the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Summer before Roxi's 6th year....

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Roxi asked one day in the kitchen.

Angelina sighed, "Is this why you didn't go with the boys to play in the orchard?" Roxi blushed and nodded. "Is this about a boy?" Roxi nodded again. "Well, then let me call your aunts," Angelina said. Roxi started to speak but, "Don't say a word Roxi. I'm terrible at this kind of thing. Let's let Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny help you with this one."

A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione sat on the floor with Roxi. "So whose the boy?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"David Wood," Roxi said, blushing tomato red.

Hermione studied Roxi, "And what's the problem, you're a pretty girl and I assume he's an intelligent boy. Though, I thought Ron was intelligent, but well, you know your uncle" Ginny snorted. "What its true!"

"Focusing," Ginny said.

"Well," Roxi said timidly, "he only sees me as a little sister and a good Quidditich player. I'm just one of the boys!"

Ginny winced, "I remember that nickname. You know that people use to call me that, too?"

Roxi looked at Ginny amazed, "But Aunt Ginny, you're...you're....you're you!"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah well I wasn't always, but that's a story for another time. So Hermione, what should we do?"

Hermione smiled. "I've got an idea! Come on, let's go somewhere those boys won't find us."

As soon as they were hidden, Hermione whipped her wand out and with a flick, conjured several things. "First, these are some issues of TeenWitch. Read, study, learn. Next we have a razor, for shaving leg hair." Roxi gulped. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. Then we have a little perfume, a good smelling one, not one of the crap ones that Harry always seems to buy me and you, Ginny."

Laughing, Ginny said, "Oh isn't that true. I seriously think he's lost his sense of smell do you remember the last one--"

"Um, what's this for?" Roxi asked, holding up a little card.

Hermione grinned, "That my dear niece is a credit card. It's a muggle thing. Anyways, we're taking you shopping!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In a compartment the following September on the Express.....

"So, how do I look?" Roxi asked her female cousins.

Rose looked up from her book and Lily looked up from the latest _Quibbler_. "Great," they said in perfect unison.

Rose smiled kindly, "You'll knock him dead." Then she got up, "I'll see you guys later, I need to make sure that Malfoy isn't head boy."

"Well, I'll see you later," Lily said. "I have to go find my male L counterparts. I have to complain about their terrible layout techniques. I can't believe that Aunt Luna let them do that!" And with that she sauntered off.

Roxi sighed, "I guess I should get started on that reading."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Breakfast the first day of school.....

David was stuffing food in his mouth when he heard the gasps all around him. He quickly swallowed and asked Fred, "What's goin' on?"

Fred's mouth had fallen open. "What is my sister wearing!?!?"

David whipped around, expecting Roxi to be wearing something silly. Instead he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful. David gulped. Roxi had seen him starring.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Several months later.......

Roxi watched as Rose pinned up her hair prettily. "Why are you doing that, I'm mean, it's not like Scorp isn't already been blinded by love. You don't have to try so hard."

Rose snorted, "Ha, says the girl whose gone through, how many is it now? 12 boys in a few months just to get back at the one she's already hooked for not noticing her earlier."

Roxi rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, tonight's the last ball of David's Hogwarts career and I am single. So if he likes me, then, well, he's going to do something. I just know it!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?"

Roxi smiled, "I just do."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

David sighed. There she was, perfect Roxi, dancing with what's his face from Ravenclaw. The lights dimmed. "And know it's time to annouce the Students of the Year," Longbottom said, his voice magically amplified. David rolled his eyes. Everyone knew who had won. Immaculate Rose and Bad Boy Malfoy, that's who. "Ok, I runners-up were," there was a pause while Longbottom opened and envelope. "Roxanne Weasley and David Wood, and Albus Potter and Blair Zabini!"

David couldn't believe it. He got to dance with Roxi!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Roxi and David swept out onto the floor. "You look great, Roxi," David said.

"Thanks," she replied. _It was all for you._ She thought.

They stared at each other. Then at once, "I like you!" Both pairs of eyes widened. "Oh!" they said, again, perfectly together. Roxi giggled and David smiled. He kissed her cheek. He stopped, "You smell, like...like roses."

Roxi raised an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no, no! It's great actually. Much better than smelling like the Quidditch team."

Roxi laughed, "It sure is!"

David sighed and looked out at the field, "Hey, you wanna go for a broom ride in the moonlight?"

Roxi smiled, "That sounds bloody brilliant." She laughed, "'Cause this dress is really itchy."

David laughed. As they walked out he noticed something sparkling in the light, "Hey, are those pearls?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_A/N: So..... what do you think?........ Good, bad, terrible, bloody brilliant in Roxi's words?_

_Ok, so this totally happened because of the song "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry. There are a TON of references to the song in there. Probably because I listened to the song while I was writing this. _

_Anywho, read and review!_

_And don't worry, I'm working on _You're Cordially Invited, _the sort of sequel to _A Little Bet Between Friends. _It's Albus and Blair's story. I've also got ideas for James, Fred, Hugo, possible one about Percy and Audrey, but who knows....._

_Yours truly,_

_...doveofdreams..._


End file.
